


𝐁𝐨𝐭𝐭𝐨𝐦 𝐒𝐚𝐧 𝐎𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐬

by HOSHYOSHZ



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom San, I Love You, M/M, SORRY😖😖, baby~, hi, hi~, i love you to my baby~, i love you~, idk how to do tags, im jacob, im younghoon, jacob is there, powerbottom san, sanxateez, where is jacob, yeah i luv yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOSHYOSHZ/pseuds/HOSHYOSHZ
Summary: Disclaimer!!
Relationships: Choi San x ATEEZ
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ thank you for clicking this book you might know me from Wattpad I also have other stories so make sure you read that please and thank you!!

I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN ATEEZ!

I' am not forcing sexuality's on anyone in ATEEZ

This is just for fun!!!

I DO NOT LIKE HATE!

Any hate comments will be deleted or ignored!

Please if you are uncomfortable with some of the topics in this book you may leave.

Do not send hate to ATEEZ, Me, or any or the readers of this story! 

Well That's it!

ENJOY!


	2. 𝐈 𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐅𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐖𝐞𝐥𝐥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San just doesn't feel well😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if you are reading this here please leave a Kudos and a comment and follow or go to my Wattpad and follow as well!!

San

Today we had practice and tbh I hated practice so I acted like I was sick nothing could go wrong. As soon as I heard a knock on the door I got into bed and played along. "come in" I Used a weak voice so it seemed believable.

"Sannie we have to go to practice" Seonghwa said strictly 

*cough cough* " Seonghwa Hyung I don't feel well can I stay here today I'm just so weak I don't feel well enough to go dance for hours" I said sickly [IDK if that's even a word]

"Damn Sannie your burning up would you want one of us to stay here with you"

"no no Hyung you go practice I will be fine don't worry about me"

"okay but if anything happens call me or Hongjoongie"

"Okay Hyung go have fun at practice don't worry about me I will be fine"

"okay bye Sannie"

"Bye Hyung"

And with that he left I can't believe it worked I waited till they left the house and got up to go to my closet and put on my new black lace outfit. Once I'm done I will wait for them to come home or just make them come home early.

Once I'm done I will wait for them to come home or just make them come home early  
He put on that but imagen the top with a flat boob part but like the underwear and the top are connected  
He put on that but imagen the top with a flat boob part but like the underwear and the top are connected

_

This is perfect I thought maybe I should take pictures. I took out my phone and started taking pictures I sent one that I thought was perfect. I sent it to the group chat and then I thought while I wait I should start pleasuring myself. I got on my bed and stuck two fingers in myself and started moving them in and out.

It felt so good that I almost came I was moaning so load the neighbors could hear. As soon and I was about to cum someone stopped me I looked up to see a mad Yunho.

"Baby boy what are you doing" He said

"umm I was ummm-"

"Baby boy tell me right now"

"I was touching myself" I said as I looked down 

" Hey baby why were you touching yourself" Yeosang asked 

"I was h-horny eww just saying that makes me gag" I said in utter disgust. 

"Baby boy why did you tell me you were sick if you just need a good touch" Seonghwa said 

"Well I HATE PRACTICE its just so tiering I just wanted to stay home then I just got you know horny"

"Yeosang get the ropes, vibrators, lube, and cock rings" Seonghwa said

"W-WAIT WHAT"

"Baby you need punishment not wanting to go to practice, lying AND touching yourself you were a bad boy"

"I'm sorry Hyung"

As I finished saying sorry I was tide up I pulled on the ropes but nothing happened and I gave up my wrists already brushing.

"look at him Hyung he is so beautiful"

"P-please Hyung let me go I-I wont do it again Hyung let me go please Hyung I will be a good boy just l-let me o-out"

"ummmm how about NO"

"Wait Hyung please be gentle I'm umm s-still a v-virgin"

"aww that's cute but we will make it special for you Sannie"

"who will go first Sannie you can choose"

"I choose Wooyounggie Hyung"

"Okay Sannie"

Then I felt the bed dip and I see Wooyoung in-front of me "Wooyounggie I trust you a lot please be gentle and I-I love you"

"aww I love you too baby I will be gentle at first but at the end when you adjust I can't make any promises"

"Okay"

As soon as I finished my sentence I felt cool fingers enter me like two fingers I think it hurt like a bitch "owwie" I said in a pout [:'(] "Is okay baby the pain will go away soon okay baby" 

"okay :(" 

I saw Yeosang come up to me and went to my dick and started to suck it "ahh ah ahhh" I moaned I felt another uncomfortable stretch in my ass it hurt again "Wooyoung ahhh that hurts" I said as tears run down my face. "Its okay baby do you want Hongjoong-ie to kiss you"

"yes please"

"okay baby"

I see Hongjoong come over and start to kiss me passionately it felt magical like a thousand sparks flying it was beautiful it was my first kiss and I was happy it was with Hongjoong tbh I liked all of them IDK if its hoe like or slut like to like seven people but when I say I love them I mean it I'm in love with them

"Hongjoong Hyung that was my f-first kiss t-thank you, YEOSANG AHHHHH MY FUCKING GOD THAT FEELS SO GOOD AHHH"

I moaned as I didn't even notice that another finger was added.

"Hey baby I'm going in now okay"

"okay be gentle, by the way Yeosang your d-doing great but can you get off my dick please like I-it's lik- ahhhh Yeosang s-stop I-I'm going t-to CUM"

Then like wildfire I came hard in his mouth he swallowed it all so dripping off the side of his lips on his chin he looked so fucking sexy.

Then Wooyoung started to move tbh it was the worst pain besides falling in busting my ass this hurt like girls feel when they deliver baby or what I read about

"ah ah ah ow it hurt Wooyoung"

Now I was fully balling my eyes out I couldn't stop even though he wasn't even all the way in It hurt like hell even thought he was half way in it was like someone put an elephant in my ass.

"I know baby it will be over soon I promise I just need to push all the way in okay it will hurt like a bitch but soon the pleasure will be the best thing you will ever feel okay"

"o-okay daddy"

"d-daddy I like that baby boy"

he then pushed himself all the way in then he stopped he let me adjust it took me like three-ish minutes to adjust.

"move" I said in a demanding tone

"okay baby boy gentle or rough"

"gentle then rough JUST MOVE BEFORE I FLIP US OVER AND FUCK YOU INSTEAD IF I WASN'T TYED UP"

"Damn okay"

His movements were soft and deep but then Yeosang came over again and sat on my dick and started bouncing up and down really fast

then Wooyoung increased his speed before he came inside of me it was warm but nice then Mingi came over.

"hey baby it might be a bit more of a stretch because I'm the biggest in the group way bigger then Wooyoung so this will hurt okay"

"Okay just be gentle okay"

"okay baby"

Then he entered me it was like loosing my virginity again "OWWWWWWWWW" I yell so loud the neighbors could probably hear. While Mingi was entering me not even half way in I was crying my eyes out again it was so weird to be crying my eyes out when the other members were all fucking each other Yunho was left alone masturbating "Yeosang go to Yunho go give him a nice fuck okay"

"okay"

and with that I left with Minho but this time he made his way all the way in "hold on can one of you get the cock ring after all this is still punishment we went easy on you but baby it gets way better"

I gulped hearing that and then the cock ring was placed 

"Ahhh Daddy take it off what if I need to cum"

"well the thing is you won't :)"

"b-but daddy I was good"

"but baby you were touching yourself when we weren't here and you sent us pictures so baby it's a hard no"

"move" 

as soon as that was said Mingi started pounding into me it was so powerful 

"O-OH MY G-GOD MINGI F-FASTER"

"your just a little cock slut aren't you like dicks in you even thought you've only had two taking a big dick like mine and woo but you just like it rough huh"

"yes d-daddy only for you g-guys OH MY GOD YESSSS"

Cute holy pic of san before turning back to the smut  
Cute holy pic of san before turning back to the smut

"I-I can't do it I need to cum in you San I can't hold it ahhh"

I was filled with the nice feel of cum in my ass 

"I think I'm a cum slut" I say randomly out loud

"w-what baby what"

"oh I said that out loud oops ;)"

"well time for the real punishment"

"you can cum now we are going to take it off but no asking for the ropes to come off"

"okay"

"AHHH MINGI" I said as I came on my tummy [even though its a smut we still innocent]

"Mingi get the vibrators"

"Okay baby so we are going to over stimulate you okay"

"wai-"

I was cut off by something going in my ass and it was big but not as big ass Mingi but it was big. "It's set to the highest which is ten good luck oh Hongjoong put one on his cock please" 

"Okay Seonghwa Hyung"

As soon as the vibrator was on my cock they said good night

"Wait Hyung's w-wait the vibrators"

"Night Sannie"

"This is punishment baby boy"

"Night night"

And then I was left there comming over and over again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low key hated this and hate the fact I wrote it🙄🤥


	3. 𝐈 𝐇𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐘𝐨𝐮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi is madly in love with San and his and San's love life depends on a stupid bet that may or may not let San and his relationship bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm hi!

Mingi

I looked over to see the person I loved the most filming for our new music video he looked so beautiful he looked so sexy the way he walked to the camera and gave a little sexy grin before turning around he looked beautiful I sigh knowing he will never feel the same.

"Guys I don't know what i'm madly in love with San but he just won't notice me"

"Mingi don't worry I bet he loves you but you can't force it..... OH I KNOW how about we do a bet" The youngest of the group said 

"Jongho what are you talking about bet?"

"Oh my god your so dumb, what I mean is how about we bet money to see if you can get into San's pants ;]"

"JONGHO IM NOT TRYING TO GET IN HIS PANTS"

"STOP YELLING!!" [BNHA fans will understand]

"What I mean is if you get into his pants and tell him you love him he will have to love you instantly, and we bet which day it will happen and if he will fall in love with you along with getting in his pants, hyung that's what I meant"

"I don't kno-" I was cut off by hongjoong

"I BET 250 THOUSAND WON ON TUESDAY!!!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh hyung your going to give it away"

"sorry"

Soon bets were flowing in by the other members but soon stopped because a surtain someone came towards them.

"What are you guys talking about" San said raising a brow

"n-nothing hyung just talking about the m-music video"

"oh okay then well manager hyung said we were done for the day so I don't know about you guys but im going home to cuddle Shiber"

"Okay we will be right out"

"Okay but can you guys stop acting weird it's kind of crepping me out like your hiding something from me"

"Oh sorry Hyung we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and we wouldn't hide anything from you we are family we shouldn't hide things" I said

And that was the last thing I said before he walked out of the room to the car outside.

"You guys can't tell him cause I really love him and I don't want to loose him like Yang Yang"

"Okay Mingi we get it we won't tell him" Seonghwa said making the me feel safe telling him 

San

I thougt something was off but I couldn't tell the way they whispered during the shoot made him feel uneasy I was ready to go home he didn't want to be here anymore he got into an Uber to drive me home I didn't want to be in the same car I was just uncomfortable with them today.

As soon as I got home I gave the Uber five stars and a little tip before making my way into the dorms and I went to me and Mingi's room and cuddle shiber while I cried myself to sleep. It was odd why I was so tired but I just went with it.

Mingi was all I could think about while I slept the tall muscular man with his broad shoulders I started to get aroused thinking of the younger and taller male I put on my pink and black lace underware.

Once I only had the panties on I thought what to do because I didn't have any toys so I just chose to hump Shiber 'Sorry Shiber' I thought to myself not even locking the door just focused on pleasure to even lock it I continued till I was about to...  
Once I only had the panties on I thought what to do because I didn't have any toys so I just chose to hump Shiber 'Sorry Shiber' I thought to myself not even locking the door just focused on pleasure to even lock it I continued till I was about to cum.

I got off of Shiber because I didn't want cum on Shiber I moved Shiber aside and continued till the door opened and revealed Mingi the one who made me this horny I got off the bed and made my way towards Mingi.

"hello Mingi do you want to help me" I said in the sexiest way possible

"Im not Mingi Baby boy im your Daddy"

"Wow out of all people you have a daddy kink I like it"

"On the bed now" Mingi said in a really demanding tone that turned me on more

"Okay Daddy"

I got on the bed sticking my ass in the air ready to be fucked I was wondering what was taking so long I look back only to get a rough slap on my ass.

"Bad boy no looking back that was a bad boy"

"sorry daddy"

"Im just needy for daddy's cock"

"okay baby but only if your good"

"m'kay daddy"

As soon as that was said I felt something poke my lips I look up to see a devil-ish look on Mingi's face as I open my mouth to speak but soon filled with Mingi's huge cock inside my mouth.

"mhfisofbsj-" I moaned on Mingi's dick I see him reach over to my ass as he puts in two fingers instantly causing me to moan his name around his dick once I felt like it was lubed enough with spit I took him out of my mouth.

"Daddy can you eat me out Pwease~ 🥺?"

"Ofc Baby you've been good"

I put my ass in front his face all I felt was pleasure as his tongue dug into my hole.

"ahh ahhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh o-oh my g-god I'm so c-close d-daddy please"

but all good things must come to and end as he took his tongue out I whimpered at the loss of pleasure.

"Why did you stop" 

"I stopped because you don't want to cum without my thick cock in the beautiful tight hole of your hmm"

"no daddy"

"good now go back on the bed and go on all fours"

Just hearing that was music to my ears the way he was so dominant was a huge turn on.

Mingi

Just looking at San in this moment how he was so submissive to me was just beautiful he complied with every order I guess Seonghwa hyung was going to won the bet he said to day and he paid 800 thousand won on today.

I looked at San and he was waiting there silently waiting to be fucked by me with out warning I slammed into him

"ahhhhhhhh y-yes daddy"

"you like that baby boy"

"y-yes daddy I l-love it"

I was fucking him out of his mind but I pulled out I wanted to tease him for looking so fucking good in those lace panties that were on the ground ripped in half.

I put my tip at his entrance but sat there acting like I was going to put it in but then he slammed himself back onto my cock I took my cock out so fast I could have won an award.

"Bad boy Sannie you know what happens when your a bad boy turn around and come on my lap ass out"

"I'm sorry daddy I will be good I'm sorry"

"come here on my lap now"

"okay"

I felt San get in my lap and I then told him to count.

"Baby boy count each spank and if you mess up we restart from number one"

"Okay"

slap 

"one"

slap

"two"

slap

"f-four"

slap

"s-six"

"Wrong baby boy you forgot five but you already seem like you had enough punishment"

"thank you daddy"

"no problem baby boy"

He got on the bed and then I slammed into him again my thrusts at an animalistic speed he looked like he was going to collapse from the pleasure I was giving him I picked him up and he wrapped his legs around my waist so I could go deeper inside of him.

I was going really fast but then I hit a stop that made San scream.

"ahh min- DADDY RIGHT THERE"

"You mean here"

I said as I abused his prostate until he came on me and his stomach and then I started playing with his bubs

"ahhh daddy stop in s-sensitive ahh"

"no baby I wont stop till I cum but you enjoy this because your just a little cock slut aren't you"

"y-yes daddy b-but only for you"

"cum for me baby I know you need to"

As soon as that was said he came right on our stomachs again mixing with the other strings of cum.

sweat was dripping from our foreheads and as soon as he clenched around me from his orgasm I slowly came inside him" 

We laid on his bed while we caught our breaths

"San Hyung I have to tell you something"

"what is it Mingi"

"I love you and I've loved you sense I laid eyes on you"

San

"I love you and I've loved you sense I laid eyes on you"

What he said stuck in my head my crush was telling me he loved me 

"I l-love you too"

"CAN YOU GUYS STUP THE HELL UP YOU GUYS WERE SO LOUD" Hongjoong yelled 

"sorry" we both said embarrassed 

"anyways Mingi you want to go get food from down stairs"

"sure"

we got dressed and went down stairs I went to the fridge and grabbed some left over Beef ramen from the night before. I put it in the microwave and waited for it to cook the delicious food to finish cooking until I heard something that broke my heart.

"GIVE ME MY MONEY MINGI GOT INTO SAN'S PANTS AND NOW THEY ARE IN LOVE GIVE ME MY MONEY" Seonghwa yelled

"YOUR MONEY SEONGHWA WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MINGI GOT INTO MY PANTS"

"SAN" Jongho yelled

"We umm kind of placed bets if Mingi could get into your pants and which day it would happen and Seonghwa Hyung won" 

"Mingi is this true"

"Y-yes Hyung BUT HYUNG I ONLY DID IT CAUSE I LOVE YOU AND AND I JUST WANTED TO LOVE YOU"

"IM NOT A STUPID BET I GAVE YOU SOMETHING I WOULD NEVER GIVE TO ANYONE ELSE I LOVED YOU I GAVE YOU MY BODY AND YOU THINK IM WORTH A STUPID BET"

"NO HYUNG ITS NOT LIKE THAT I REALLY DO LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART DO LEAVE ME"

"NOPE IM LEAVING AND I MIGHT LEAVE THIS GROUP AS WELL SEEING THAT IM JUST WORTH A BET"

"HYUNG NO PLEASE" when Mingi said that he was balling his eyes out it hurt my heart

"I HATE YOU"

I said and left for good becoming a solo artist instead and following my dreams I would get messages from Mingi saying

'Please come back I cant live without you'

or ones from the other members like

'Sannie we are sorry we didn't mean to hurt you we just really wanted to see Mingi with you after what happened with Yang yang we wanted him to be happy again'

or

'please come back because 8 makes 1 team'

but the same that stayed in my head was 

Yang yang

Who was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> byeee thanks for reading Comment & Kudos byeee!


	4. 𝐅𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda angsty 0-0

Today we had a nothing to do today, like normal but I couldn't help but notice that Wooyoung was acting a little weird sure he is my boyfriend but I feel like he wants to break up or something he just wasn't himself

"Hey Wooyoungie"

"Oh hi Sannie"

"Wooyoungie is something wrong"

"No why would you think that"

"I don't know it feels like your mad at me"

"Well I'm not so get it out of your head"

"Woah Wooyoungie you don't have to be rude about it"

"Well I wasn't mad but you keep asking me if I am makes me mad so go away"

"I don't understand why your acting like this but you can't talk to me like that"

"well I just did now leave your really annoying you know that"

"Whatever keep acting like that and you will end up without a boyfriend"

"Wow where do I go to get it whore"

"JUNG WOOYOUNG THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TALK TO ME"

"Choi San shut the fuck up okay and close your legs slut"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME"

"A SLUT"

I ran upstairs to our shared room and got out my got out my backpack and my suitcase and started packing.

"Where are you going"

"Well this apparent slut is going away from you, WE our over"

"Okay bye Hoe I bet I can find someone better than you"

"I don't care what you do you probably have STDs so you can pass that on to your next slut, pimp"

Smack

'Did he just Hit me'

"WHAT THE HELL WOOYOUNG, FIRST YOU CALL ME A SLUT AND A WHORE THEN YOU HIT ME THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT SOMEONE YOU HAVE LOST YOU DAMN MIND"

"Shut the hell up and get out"

"What ever Wooyoung"

And then I left the house the house that I shared my first everything with him....Wooyoung

*Ring Ring*

"Hello Sannie"

"Seonghwa Hyung c-can I stay with you and H-hongjoong Hyung"

"Why? What's wrong Sannie"

"Me and W-wooyoung had a fight and we broke up cause h-he called me a s-slut and a w-whore and he hit me" I bust down in tears in the middle of the street

"I'm going to kill him where are you Sannie"

"Ummm outside of the house I-I didn't k-know where to go"

"okay I'm on my way"

☆*: .｡. o(Time Skip Cause I'm lazy)o .｡.:*☆

I saw Seonghwa's car pull up and I quickly got in. 

"Sannie wait here okay I'm going to talk with Wooyoung"

"no Hyung don't I don't want him to get mad at you because of me"

"Its okay Sannie I will be fine"

[Seonghwa]

I got out of my car and made my way to the front door and take out the spare key they gave me a long time ago this house was our hangout in High school and still is today well kind of is.

"WOOYOUNG!"

I yelled but I walked up the stairs and heard moaning 'What the hell' I thought I made my way outside their old room and put my ear to the door and heard the creaking of the bed

I busted in the room and saw Wooyoung having sex with Jongho

"JONHO AND WOOYOUNG WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"

"HYUNG WHAT ARE YOU DONIG HERE"

"I came to talk to YOU Wooyoung why would you call San a slut and a whore AND then you SLAP HIM I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN TO HIT PEOPLE"

"Hyung can you get out and like not tell San about what you saw"

"I already know Wooyoung"

I look behind me to see the little angle San red puffy eyes and a cracked voice

"SAN"

"Hyung please don't yell you know I hate being yelled at or yelling in general that's why I avoid yelling unless I'm being mistreated"

"sorry Sannie"

"It's Okay Hyung"

[San]

I was balling my eyes out in Seonghwa's car when I heard Seonghwa yelling at what I think was Wooyoung but what I heard broke my heart 

"JONGHO AND WOOYOUNG WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"

I went inside the house and went upstairs were they continued to yell

"Hyung can you like get out and not tell San about this"

I should speak up

"I already know Wooyoung"

"SAN"

"Hyung please don't yell you know I hate being yelled at or yelling in general that's why I avoid yelling unless I'm being mistreated"

"Sorry Sannie"

"It's okay Hyung"

"Wooyoung if you just used me and didn't want to be with me then that's okay but don't you ever call me a slut and a whore AND DONT YOU DARE THINK ABOUT HITTING ME OR ANYONE EVER AGAIN"

[No one]

"Blah Blah Blah shut up San you are so annoying I'm glad that we broke up so that I can be with Jongho now he is younger and can give me what you didn't Slut" Wooyoung stated in a mocking tone

"Actually Wooyoung I'm going to go sorry San and Seonghwa Hyung" Jongho said in a sorry voice

"Wait where are you going Jongho" Wooyoung said

"Wooyoung don't think we are a couple we are just fuck buddies and I think it's time for us to stop" Jongho said

"But Jongho what about the 5 months of us" Wooyoung stated

"5 MONTHS" San yelled

"Wait so when you were with San you were with Jongho" Seonghwa said angrily

"Yes I'm sorry Sannie"

"No Wooyoung it's Hyung and not Sannie just San you have lost those right and your only sorry because things went down hill for you so next time you get your next slut don't come crying to me about how it went down hill and you have just lost all you friends, Jongho it's okay I don't blame you I'm just upset but Wooyoung hopefully you have realized what you did"

"San Hyung can we get back together I'm sorry"

"No you only want to get back together because you have no one else"

"Sannie I-I'm sorry I just I just I'm so sorry" Wooyoung said as he started crying

"Oh Wooyoungie"

San said as he went over and hugged the naked boy Wooyoung and him sat there hugging as Wooyoung cried on his shoulder

"I'm sorry Wooyoung"

"W-why are you sorry S-sannie"

"Because I didn't give you what you wanted"

"N-no Sannie it's my fault I wasn't a good boyfriend"

"It's okay but Wooyoungie but you know why we can't get back together maybe in the future"

"I get it Sannie"

"Bye Wooyoungie"

"Bye San"

San and Seonghwa left Wooyoung there alone and naked

"I wish we never had that stupid fight"


	5. 𝐅𝐚𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda Kinky lol

Hongjoong

San was acting like such a bitch at the fansign today bossing the fan acting rude to them.

I walked up to him to have little chat

"Hey Sannie," I said with a smile 

"Oh hi Hongjoong," He said kind of annoyed

"Its Hyung to you," I whispered in his ear I could see him shake 

"let's go to the back room okay," I said 

"But why though can't you tell me right here Hyung,"

"NO!... just come to the back with me we need to talk okay,"

"okay whatever,"

we walked to the back in settled on a little room with a couch in the back we told the fans we needed to have a little talk so we were excused off stage.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sannie,"

"What are you talking about Hyung nothings wrong,"

"Nothings wrong, Nothings wrong! SAN YOU JUST DISSRESPECTED ATINY!"

"No I didn't and stop yelling I can smell the food you eat this morning,"

"See there it goes again you know what I'm going to teach you a little lesson Sannie," I said with a smirk knowing what I was going to do to him.

"Hyung what do you mean lesso-" I cut him off before he could finish

"Pants down now,"

"Hyung wait what," he said in disbelief 

"you heard me pull the pants down Sannie," I said with a smirk

He started to pull his pants down while staring at me I still had the same smirk on my face. Sure I'm the shortest in the group but damn I could fuck him up so small and fragile I would love to wreck him.

Once I snapped back to reality he was staring at the floor with his pants and boxers at his ankles. I went over to give him a little kiss you know it was soft but I turned it rough he moaned in the kiss as I was squishing his ass with my hands.

I reached for my bag witch had a vibrator in it and stuck it right in his tight pink hole [A/N just writing this I'm how do y'all even like my trash writing like dude I feel like never mind]

"ahh," he moaned as I put it in him and put it to it highest setting.

"Well see you out there Sannie," I said with a cute smile before I felt him in the back room.

San

I sat in the back room moaning as the vibrator was right on my prostate. [A/N I-]

I pulled my pants back up before I got up on my jelly legs and left the back room as soon as I came back they were singing 'Wave'

So I just went next to Hongjoong and stood there trying to hold in my moans and it was sitting there in my asshole.

"H-hongjoong please turn it down I can't," I whispered in his ear

"Sorry you should have thought about that before you disrespected ATINY Sannie," he whispered back to me

I walked over to my chair and sat down and just sat there till we had to sign albums again. Many fans were asking if I was okay I did a little stutter sometimes but I was fine.

"AHH!" I yelled as I moaned as I came in my pants for the third time, the moan was really loud the fans looked at me and the of the group I was so embarrassed.

I went to the back room to take that out of me I pulled down my pants and was about to take it out when I heard a little voice behind me witch scarred me.

"Hello Sannie,"

"O-oh hi Hongjoongie," I said as I pulled the vibrator out and turned around "here," I gave him the vibrator and left the back room. 

☆*: .｡. o(Time Skip to the dorms)o .｡.:*☆

I went right to my room and on my bed good thing I shared a room with Mingi for the first time I thanked the crackhead.

I was about to fall asleep when the last person I wanted to see entered my room it was Hongjoong. "Hello Sannie,"

"What do you want Hongjoong," I said clearly annoyed

"Wasn't the fan sign fun Sannie like all the ATINY's and well you of course you sitting there cumming and oh those moans where beautiful but now is your real punishment you know what sluts like you don't need nice treatment I'm going to fuck you up bitch," he said I really felt like he wasn't going to go easy on me.

"B-but Hongjoongie we have dance practice tomorrow and Manger Hyung isn't going to be happy if I can't walk in like the best dancer in the group I practice hard," I explained

"No it's okay because we don't have practice or anything for the next week so you are all mine so strip baby boy,"

I got off of the bed and start stripping I wasn't trying to act sexy or anything but I kind of liked this side of Hongjoong his rough side. Once I was done I went on his lap and sat there waiting what his next command was going to be I was actually excited.

He put me on the bed and started to undress himself and might I say he has some nice set of abs. When he was done he got on top of me and started roughly kissing me I moaned into the kiss. His lips and mine moved in perfect sync like a puzzle piece to be honest it was the perfect kiss. We pulled away to breathe and I could see the lust in his eyes they were darker.

He got up to get the lube from the dresser near my bed I whimpered because he was gone he came back and oh my good he was the sexiest man I have ever seen. He got back on top of me and looked out me before giving me one last beautiful kiss.

"I'm going in now okay,"

I just nodded getting more needy for my short leader. When he pushed himself in me I swear he was bigger then I thought he was just the perfect size.

"Oh my god," I said in English as he started thrusted in me at a fast pace.

The sound of our skin slapping and my moans and his groans filled the room and then I thought of the other members. For some reason the thought of getting caught by them turn me on more than I already was, and then he hit it.

"AhH d-daddy hit I-it there a-again" I slurred out

"Oh you mean here" He said as he repeatedly hit my prostate over and over again soon our torsos were covered in white strings of my cum. He kept pounding into me after I came "aHhH H-hongjoong stop Ahh I-I'm to s-sensitive"

"Sure when I cum, slut" He said

I moaned at the name "You like being called slut don't you"

"Y-yes AHHH"

He continued for a good three minutes before I came again with the loudest moan I've ever done. And Hongjoong followed soon after.

He pulled out and went right beside me "I'm sorry" I said breaking the 'Awkward Silence' [A/N and that's on stray kids] "For what" he said 

"for being rude to ATINY and you I'm sorry"

"Oh it's okay Sannie don't worry about it okay"

"Okay" I said with a smile as I cuddled up next to him and fell asleep.


End file.
